oncepediafandomcom_de-20200213-history
5.14 Devil's Due
Devil's Due ist die 14. Folge der fünften Staffel und insgesamt 102. Folge von Once Upon a Time. Inhalt Rückblende Rumpelstilzchen und Milah streiten sich im Wald aufgrund seiner Feigheit, wodurch sie Baelfire aus den Augen verlieren. Er zieht durch den Wald und wird dort von einer atlantischen Rattenschlange gebissen, deren Gift den Jungen binnen 24 Stunden töten soll. Da sie sich das Gegengift von einem Heiler nicht leisten können, will Milah, dass Rumpelstilzchen diesen tötet, um das Mittel zu bekommen. Doch er geht stattdessen einen Deal mit ihm ein. Er verspricht ihm als Zahlungsmittel für das Heilmittel sein zweites Kind. Als er Milah davon erzählt, ist sie schockiert, dass er ihr Schicksal so manipuliert hat, woraufhin sie zu Hook geht, den sie zuvor in einer Taverne kennengelernt hat. Jahre später ist Rumpelstilzchen inzwischen der Dunkle und sucht Fendrake erneut auf, um ihn zu töten. Gegenwart Als Hook sich weigert drei Namen zu nennen, die für die weitergegangenen Seelen in der Unterwelt bleiben sollen, droht Hades ihm. Er zeigt ihm den Fluss der verlorenen Seelen, der jene, die mit ihm in Berührung kommen zu gedankenlosen, gepeinigten Hüllen werden lässt. Hook wird daraufhin über den Fluss gehängt, woraufhin er bald ertränkt werden soll. Im Pfandleihhaus findet Gold einen Brief von seinem Vater, der ihm seine Flöte zurückgelassen hat. Gold verschließt die Ladentür und braut einen Trank an, um eine Kristallkugel zu verzaubern. Er fordert die Kugel auf, ihm das zu zeigen, wonach er sucht. Die Kugel zeigt ihm Belle in Storybrooke, die gerade mit Grumpy in Granny's Diner etwas isst. Gold ist irritiert über das Gezeigte und lässt die Kugel fallen, als sie zu warm wird, wodurch zerbricht. Gold beschließt sich wieder Emma, Regina und Robin anzuschließen. Er erzählt Emma, dass er eine Person weiß, die ihnen helfen kann, Hook zu befreien: Seine ehemalige Frau, Milah. Er sucht sie in der Unterwelt auf und stellt sie Emma vor. Die drei ziehen los und fahren mit einem Boot über den Fluss der verlorenen Seelen in Hades' Kammer. Emma kann Hook retten, bevor dieser in den Fluss getaucht wird. Regina trifft sich währenddessen in Granny's Diner mit Cruella, die ihr eine Karte vom Friedhof aushändigt, auf der weitergezogene Seelen gekennzeichnet sind. Als Regina daraufhin mit Snow zu Daniels Grab geht, stellt Regina erleichtert fest, dass dieser weitergezogen ist und nicht in der Unterwelt festsitzt. Vor dem Eingang zu Hades' Kammer spricht Gold Milah auf ihre unerledigte Angelegenheit an. Die beiden verzeihen einander für ihre Taten. Der Moment wird jedoch unterbrochen, als Hades Milah erstarren lässt, um Gold einen Deal vorzuschlagen. Hades möchte, dass Gold alle Lebenden tötet. Als Gegenleistung lässt er Gold zurück nach Storybrooke. Gold kehrt zu Milah zurück und stößt diese in den Fluss der verlorenen Seelen. Er verbrennt das Boot, wodurch eine Fahrt zurück erschwert wird. Emma und Hook erreichen in diesem Moment die Situation, als Gold ihnen eine Lügengeschichte auftischt, damit sie keinen Verdacht schöpfen. Emma lässt ihr Herz durch Regina in zwei Teilen und eine Hälfte Hook einsetzen, doch dieser Versuch scheitert. Auf dem Friedhof entdecken sie schließlich die drei Grabsteine, die nun mit Emmas, Snows und Reginas Namen beschriftet sind. Gold sucht daraufhin Hades auf, der ihm offenbart, dass ihr Deal geplatzt ist. Hades erzählt ihm, dass er durch die Kristallkugel erfahren hat, dass Belle schwanger ist. Gold wollte sein Kind sehen und gezeigt wurde ihm auch sein Kind: sein ungeborenes Kind. Er plant, dass Gold endlich den Preis zahlt, den er einst Fendrake versprochen hat. Fendrake hat Hades den Vertrag überschrieben, wodurch Hades nun Anspruch auf Golds zweites Kind hat. Wissenswertes * Die Titeleinblendung zeigt den Wald in rotem Rauch gehüllt. In einem der Bäume erkennt man den gehängten Hook. Produktionsnotizen * Rebecca Mader wird zwar im Abspann genannt, taucht jedoch nicht in der Episode auf. Wiederkehrende Themen * Peter Pan versucht sich erneut mit Rumpelstilzchen zu versöhnen. (Kinder und Eltern) * Hades liest Goethes Faust in seiner Kammer. (Bücher) * Milah wird von Rumpelstilzchen in den Fluss der verlorenen Seelen gestoßen und ist somit endgültig verloren. (Leben und Tod) Kulturelle Referenzen * Auf dem Eingang zur Kammer steht „Abandon all hope, ye who enter“, was eine Referenz zu Inferno darstellt, dem ersten Teil von Dante Alighieris Göttliche Komödie. Offene Fragen * Stammt die Atlantische Rattenschlange tatsächlich aus Atlantis? :* Existiert Atlantis? Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden der fünften Staffel